Various types of electronic devices utilize input devices to receive input from a user. Some input devices may have keys configured to be manually depressed by a user, whereas other input devices may include a touch-sensitive surface capable of detecting a user's touch inputs. It may be challenging for input devices to correctly handle multiple simultaneous or overlapping inputs. Further, it may be challenging to optimize scanning of the input device in such a way so as to increase accuracy of input-detecting scans without comprising the scan rate.